LoveGame
by theslow1
Summary: ToD SEQUEL! While Truth or Die may have been just a dream, LoveGame is real. Full Summary inside. Post BD. Bella-Human, Alternate Pairings-Jacob/Leah, No Renesmee
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

**ToD SEQUEL! While Truth or Die may have been just a dream, LoveGame is real. So when Carlisle brings it up on the list of 'Things Cullens/Hales/Swan Are Never To Do' list, Bella's not sure if she is even awake. But after being dragged into the game, something happens, something unexpected, something different. Post BD, Bella-H., alternate pairing-Jacob/Leah, No Renesmee.**

**A/N Not recommended for children under the age of 13. Some scenes have a chance of not being T rated. If that is the case, you will be forewarned before hand.**

I was riding in my Guardian, mulling over my 'Truth or Die' dream when my cell phone vibrated. I snuck a glance at the caller ID before flipping it open. "Yes, Alice?' I said with a sigh.

"I preset your Guardian's radio stations--just so you know--and now I want you to hit six and turn it up."

"Right…six…and where, might I ask, is that again?"

I heard could here her sighing mentally at my lack of knowledge. "Right below the radio screen, Bella."

"Right…And why do you want me to hit six again?"

"Drive by 107 Newt Street with the music blasted, I dare you."

I groaned. "Alice! Not this again! I told you, I don't play Truth or Dare!" How many times did I have to tell her that?!

"But we're not playing Truth or Dare," she pouted. "We're playing Truth or Die! Now do it! No chickens, remember?" Note to self: Never let Alice know about my dreams again. "Now…Are you--oop, you will be in three seconds!" And then the line went dead.

--

I took out my map, scanning it for Newt Street. Bingo. I quickly drove to the street then stopped, turned my radio up, and started driving really slow. Suddenly, I noticed the voice on the radio, requesting a song. _"Hello Larry. I would like to request the song I gave you a few minutes ago. I'm sure it's alright that you don't give the name out, it's sort of a birthday surprise song. It's my friend's favorite song you see so..." _And then I heard one of the worst songs ever and things started to sink in. Evil, evil Alice... Sadly, she'd know when I decided to chicken out so that was obviously out of the picture. So I suckced in a huge supply of air and drove onward with Lady Gaga's LoveGame blasted at max.

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_I wanna kiss you  
But if I do then I might miss you, babe  
It's complicated and stupid  
Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid  
Guess he wants to play, wants to play  
I love game, I love game_

_Hold me and love me  
Just want touch you for a minute  
Baby three seconds is in it for my heart to quit it_

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much, just bust that thick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
are you in the game?  
Through the love game  
Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Are you in the game?  
through the love game_

_I'm on a mission and it involves some heavy touching, yeah  
You've indicated your interest, I'm educated in sex, yes  
and now I want it bad, want it bad  
I love game, I love game_

_Hold me and love me  
Just want touch you for a minute  
Baby three seconds is in it for my heart to quit it_

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much, just bust that thick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
are you in the game?  
Through the love game  
Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Are you in the game?  
through the love game_

_I can see you staring there from across the block  
with a smile on your mouth and your hand on your c (huh!)  
The story of us, it always starts the same  
A boy and a girl and a (huh!) and a game_

_Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
are you in the game?  
Through the love game  
Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Are you in the game?  
through the love game_

_Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
are you in the game?  
Through the love game  
Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Are you in the game?  
through the love game_

* * *

**Yes, I AM BACK!!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! **

**Total Poll Results: 23 Total Voters. 1 person-What's ToD? 22-Yes, I would LOVE that! Thanks to all Popsicals who voted!!!!!!**

**Changes: NO CHAPTER TITLES IN THIS STORY, Special Chapter will include the following: Next chapter sneak peak, story ideas, and something surprising! Will be up by tomorrow around 10 PM at the latest. If not, sue me. I have school, HSM rehearsal, HW, a life (if barely) so you get the pic. MUAHAHAHAHA! Sorry, felt the need. So...What do you think of the first chapter of your guy's story?! I really SHOULD call it 'My Awesomicaltastical Fans' Story'. Shouldn't I? OOOOH! Special shout out to BFFL Joie! Thank you for FINALLY reading ToD dude! At the top, the warning-there MAY NOT be rated M chapters but if there are, the over-all rating WILL change to M. And LoveGame. Inappropriate? Shaw. But I wouldn't call it M rated. Wells..., that just about wr--WAIT! One more laugh. Do it with me, my little tadpoles! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**~BaIlEy~**

**~FuTuReBcUlLeN~**

**~GrAnGeRpErCaBeThCuLlEn~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Zo.M.E. guys! I feel horrible for not updating! AND for not responding! So, to make it up, I'm gonna post ten chapters at once. So, this'll be going up when everything is done. I KNOW I promised that special chapter that nobody got but, all my documents were erased and I gotta start from scratch. Luckily, I still have everything you guys sent in, as few as you are. So, go ahead and read these next ten chappies and then, review, even though I'm horrible. Please?**

I trudged on past house after house. Every head looked my way; some even shot me the finger while others looked at me in a way that was quite disturbing. As I came to one of the last house, a teenager was just heading out of the house. He looked up and I stomped on the brakes. Of course, I NEVER thought to turn off the music, thinking the brakes would do it for me. Staring at me, of all people, was Mike Newton. Thank God he couldn't see me. But he came running over, looking amazed. Boys and cars. He tapped on the window. I just sat there, horrified. Was fate out to get me? Looking around, I searched for sunglasses or a hat. Something that would disguise me. Nothing. _Damn it Bella_, I thought. _Damn it damn it damn it!_ Mike tapped on the window again and I reluctantly rolled it down.

"Bella?!" Love Game ended and a new song came up. I was too zonked out to recognize it. Mike. Newton. Alice was going to Hell. I rolled up my window and stepped on the gas, headed towards home.

When I was half way there, I noticed two things at once. First, the sirens blaring behind me. And second, my speed versus the speed limit. _Shit. Just shit._ I pulled off to the side of the road. In my panic, I stomped on the gas--hard--and accelerated to faster than I thought my car was capable. I quickly pushed the brakes, coming to an abrupt stop and jerking forward slightly. The police car came up behind me and the officer slowly got out, most likely checking out my license plate, memorizing the numbers, checking the state... He came to tap on my window, ticket at the ready, head bent, hat on, badge not in view. I rolled down my window, expecting the worst. When he was bringing his head up, his eyes caught the word _Guardian_ on my car and his head was off in another world, I assumed. But, he had looked up enough for me to see his name plate. _Charlie Swan_. No way. I deepened my voice, thanking him and apologizing, promising not to do it again. He just nodded and it was until the last second, when I was pulling away and rolling up my window that Charlie saw me. That was when I knew I was dead.

**A short chapter. I thought that would be a good stopping place. But I'll make the next one extra long. **

**So, I was looking through the reviews and some of you were wondering what was on Newt Street and I'm surprised that none of you caught on. NEWTon. I even put in most of his name. So, if you were wondering, that's where it came from. 1/10!**


	3. Chapter 3

Luckily, I'd made it back to the house in one piece but just barely. "Alice, I hate your guts." And with that, I stormed up to my bedroom, which was also Edward's. **(A/N That's a duh, I know, but it never sounds right when you say Edward and mine's bedroom, huh?)**

"What's wrong love? You look...well, pissed."

I was fuming. "Alice. THAT'S what's wrong." I went over to sit on the bed next to him, noting the title of his book. It was a good selection.

"What did she do this time," he asked, setting down his book and wrapping his arms around me.

"You don't want to know." I sighed, snuggling into him. That bitch.

"Then I'm guessing you don't want to hear the good news?" I looked at him expectantly. "Well, you know your 'lifelong dream' to be a vampire?" I nodded. "I've been thinking about it." I looked at him, waiting for the rest.

"And...?" I asked when it didn't come.

"That's all..." He kissed me lightly on the lips and left the room. Feeling somewhat better, I snatched his abandoned book and began to read it from his place. I didn't get very far before I heard the sound of Alice squealing and items being smashed to bits. I sighed and descended down the stairs. When I had hit the second-to-last step, I was whisked up off my feet and up the stairs. I sighed, used to this by now, and let whoever it was take me where ever.

"Can you put me down now?" I looked up to see Edward's face gazing down at me. "Never mind." He gave me a smile but set me down. We were in the attic, one of the less visited places on my part. I looked around. "And we are up here because...?"

He gave a chuckle. "We're 'hiding' from Alice. And Esme, who's going to kill us."

"And by us, you mean yourself and Alice."

"Yeah, pretty much." I laughed.

After an hour in the attic, we headed downstairs cautiously. Edward seemed to be listening for something, anything. After a minute or two, I decided to head to the kitchen to find something to eat, stumbling on the way. I walked into the kitchen and seemed to step on a loose tile. All hell broke loose. I heard shrill laughter and then a pie was being thrown my way. I took my index and middle fingers and wiped the mess away from my eyes. I heard glass breaking but, seeing as I was in more of a mess, ignored it and walked on to the fridge. But did I get far? Not in the least bit. It took me a minute but as I was lying on the ground, realization hit. The glass had obviously broken in this room, spilling whatever it was that was in it and making me fall. I carefully rose then took one step forward, turned around, and cried, "I'm not as stupid as you think Alice!" But, then again, I was because I stepped on that loose tile again. "Damn it… EDWARD!"

_The Pros and Cons of Being a Sparkly, Be-Damned, Evil Vampire_

_ (By Isabella Marie Cullen)_

_Cons:_

_Can't get back at Alice_

_Can't kill Alice_

_Can't outwit Alice_

_Can't get revenge on Alice_

_Can't rip Alice to pieces_

_Can't run away from Alice_

_Can't punch Alice_

_Can't keep up with Edward_

_Can't annoy Alice successfully_

_~*~_

_Pros:_

_~Nothing comes to mind at the moment~_


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next couple of days, I read up on how to deal with bullies and misbehaving children. I decided to come up with a list. A list of consequences. And all I could do was hope they were minded.

_Bella's List of Consequences (Designed Specifically for Alice and Emmett)_

_Cause: Minor Prank _

_ Effect: Edward will slap you_

_Cause: Medium Prank_

_ Effect: Edward will slap and punch you_

_Cause: Major Prank_

_ Effect: Will be given to the La Push pack for a day (or more, depending on the severity)_

That was about all I could come up with. So I decided to take a break when there was knock on the door. I heard a few hisses but I got up and answered the door anyway. There were four possible people, at least, that's all I could think of, that could be at the door. The doorbell rang again. I sighed. "Coming!" I opened the door and, much to my surprise, there stood Leah. And Jacob. But Leah was standing with him, on our front porch.

"Hey Bells," Jacob greeted me. I nodded to him, not taking my eyes off of Leah's face. After a minute or so, Jacob came into the house and gave me a hug, breaking me out of my reverie. I looked up to see him looking pointedly at Leah.

"Hi…Bella." She seemed to be holding her breath. Why, I had no idea, everyone here smelled fine to me.

"So…Leah, will you?" I looked at her expectantly. She gave a sigh and reached into her back pocket to pull out an envelope.

"Thank you, Leah." I gave it a quick glance then stuck it in my own pack pocket.

Jacob, seeing I wasn't going to open it there, stepped back outside and put his arm around Leah. "We're getting married!"

I just about fainted. Then I took a look at Leah's left hand and, sure enough, there was a ring. It seemed to be sapphire. Which wasn't all surprising but surprising at the same time. I'd known Jake couldn't afford a diamond ring but I'd never seen a sapphire one before. I snuck a glance at my own ring then looked back at Jake who was looking at me expectantly. Then I realized I was supposed to congratulate him. So I did. Gave him a hug. Then I came to Leah and I wasn't sure what to do. So I just smiled. Then I think she surprised us all.

"Bella? Since I don't have a sister, Emily's off on her honeymoon with Sam, and my mom's always at Charlie's, well, I was wondering…I was wondering…You know, if you could…help me? With the dress and all I mean." My mouth fell open but I nodded. "Great. Meet me tomorrow at…Well, just meet me tomorrow." I nodded, still too shocked to say anything. "Well…bye." After a minute, Jake hugged me, pushed me back a little, closed the door, and then I assume they left.

I shook my head and reached for the envelope.

_Leah Clearwater_

_And_

_Jacob Black_

_Are Proud To Announce Their Marriage_

_Isabella Marie Swan (and Family)_

_Are Invited to Share This Special Day with Them on September 27__th__, 2010_

_At First Beach_

I placed the invite inside the envelope.


End file.
